


Minutes to Spare

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Castiel has an important reunion in less than an hour, but he can for sure spare five minutes if you give him something good enough back.





	Minutes to Spare

You bit your lip as Castiel walked around the room, fixing his tie and suit in front of the mirror while you just lied on the bed.

He had a reunion, a possible promotion to be more specific, in 40 minutes, and you knew he was nervous, even though your man would never let it show.

“What are you looking at?” he smiled, turning to you.

“Nothing,” you turned on your spot on the mattress, fully naked, crawling your way closer to him as he approached the bed. “Why do you ask?”

Castiel smirked, licking his lips.

“Now, you don’t look half as innocent as you think you do with that smile on your face, my love.”

You just looked up through your eyelashes, licking your own lips and pushing yourself closer to him, managing to open his pants and pushing his underwear down before finally siting on the mattress.

“What are you doing?”

Your response was to pull his cock and stroke it slowly, making him whine in your hands.

 _“_ _ _Darling…”__ he closed his eyes.

His cock grew in your hand, and you smirked in response. You loved those times. You didn’t have much time with Cas considering both your jobs, so every minute counted.

You took his reaction as an incentive, wrapping both your hands around him and using your thumb to caress his cockhead.

“I have…” he cleared his throat. “I have to go.”

You smirked. He had already surrendered, but it was interesting to see him trying to resist.

“I’m sure got five minutes to spare.”

Cas was ready to protest, probably to mention that you wouldn’t be able to finish what you started, but only wrapped his fingers on the closest surface possible.

He let you work on his cock, squeezing the base and gently fondling his balls with your fingertips, and giving oh so soft licks every once in a while.

_“_ __Y/N,”_ _

Half a minute later, he was thrusting against your hand fiercely, and it was less than four minutes until he was growling and panting, only focused on his pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum,” he announced, and you quickly opened your mouth.

Castiel looked down just in time to see you swallowing him and butying his dick so far down your throat that your nose was pressed against his pubic bone.

“ _Fuck.”_

Your husband pulled away slowly, breathing heavily, and instantly pulled you up to kiss your lips.

“I love you,” he whispered, making you smile.

“I love you too,” you pecked on his lips. “Good luck. I’m forward to rubbing your new position on my sister’s face.”

  


 


End file.
